In order to reduce power requirements, materials and labor of a work vehicle having at least three fluid pumps each serving a fluid circuit, each having at least one work element, it is desirable to provide means for controllably combining fluid from each of the circuits with at least one of the other circuits.
This invention therefore resides in the apparatus for providing such a controlled fluid system as set forth above.